


花海

by cicada9603



Series: 苦昼短 [13]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 基尔伯特恳求伊万将他吃了。





	花海

**Author's Note:**

> 题目来自草东没有派对的《在》的一句歌词。  
文里也用到了那句“他说 去他妈的花海”。

“是的，我就这样吃掉了他。”

我舔了舔干涸的嘴唇，平静地看向对面隔着一张桌子的弗朗西斯和亚瑟，看着白炽灯惨白的灯光打在同样惨白的他们的脸上。

我醒来的时候看到基尔伯特还在我的身边，他并没有早起，就像他一贯的那样。他正睡着，头发乱着，昨天睡前并没有将它们吹干。我从一个梦中醒来，说不上是噩梦还是别的什么，梦里基尔伯特缺少了他的左手臂，他背对着我，仍用右手举着我最喜欢的向日葵。说是基尔伯特，其实我也并不知道到底是不是他，我的梦没有色彩，我看不到任何颜色，我只能觉得那是基尔伯特，是我熟知的基尔伯特。在梦里的基尔伯特想要转身过来的时候我便醒了，头疼欲裂，却又被梦中那种浓烈的悲伤压到喘不过气来。我凝视着仍在我身旁睡着的基尔伯特，他身上有昨夜过后的痕迹，呼吸平稳，床头插着一捧花，是我昨天送给他的。我松了一口气，伸手去摸摸他乱翘的头发，看他因为我的胡乱拨弄而在睡梦中微微皱起的眉头而心情大好。这感觉很奇怪，我突然这么想到，我的身边竟然有一个能睡到第二天早上的伴侣而没有被我杀死，况且还是基尔伯特，我们竟然在一起睡了这么多年，我心里觉得好笑，因为这讽刺至极，我们在十八世纪有过很长一段时间的美好交往，却在之后因为战争和背叛毁于一旦，几十年之前基尔伯特在我的管辖之下成为东德，我们是一见面就会打起来的对手，他有千般种方法试图激怒我，竟然有一天会重新打到床上来，体验失而复得的感情，而这居然又持续了六十多年。然后我又开始想，这种诡异的幸福感不应该出现在我们的世界中，我怀疑这并不是真实的，甚至这个基尔伯特都是我幻想出来的产物，毕竟在今天之前的每一天早晨我醒来的时候都好像无法见到他，他会不会根本就不愿与我待在一起呢？我就突然难过了起来，手上抚摸着头发的动作也变成了揪，直到基尔伯特被我吵醒，不耐烦地瞪着我。

“你怎么哭了？”基尔伯特醒来第一句话便是如此，他从一脸的不耐烦转变为担忧，而我开始哭得更凶，我觉得这个基尔伯特肯定不是真的，就是我想象出来的东西。我抗拒着他的抚摸，他则慌张地赶快坐直了起来将我抱在他的怀中，我在他的安抚下慢慢平静下来，他从我的头发开始慢慢摸到我的脸，温柔地帮我擦掉眼泪，一边还轻声哄着我，用我的母语。基尔伯特讲俄语很好听，他有口音，但不是很重，带着一点德语的别扭，使我形成了对异域的痴迷，他便用那样迷人的语调一遍一遍喊着我的乳名，喊我心肝，喊我“他的太阳”，用他带着点死皮的嘴唇亲吻我的脸颊，于是我在他的怀抱中又闭眼睡了。

我再次醒来的时候闻到了白菜卷的味道，我下床去厨房找基尔伯特，他正在烹煮那些食物。

“马上就好了，你可以先坐会儿。”基尔伯特没有回头看我，他正身处那一片烟雾之中，浑身都笼罩在白菜卷的香气之间。我给自己倒了一杯牛奶，看了看墙上挂着的那个坏了的钟，那钟永远停留在下午一点，而我并不需要知道现在真正的时间。我和基尔伯特之间的时间是漫长的，我们从没有计算过，我们只是白天醒来，晚上再睡去，我们拥抱着彼此，像在羊水中的连体婴儿，日复一日，循环往复。白菜卷是我最爱的食物，它很朴素，也很顶饿，一锅就能喂饱很多人，但我永远吃不饱，我好饿好饿，要吃两个锅的白菜卷，但我还是饥饿，会央求基尔伯特给我更多。我吃了一个煮鸡蛋，然后基尔伯特端上了我的饭食，更正一下，我们的饭食，因为他也爱上了这道乡土菜肴。我切开今天的白菜卷，猪肉正冒着鲜美的汁水，我开始享用，大快朵颐，很快它们就在我的胃中产生了化学反应，使我的肠胃充满气体。我放了一个很长的屁，基尔伯特嘲笑着我，但是没有停下手中的叉子，他依旧吃着，我也大笑起来，从他放在一旁的锅中又给自己盛了一盘。

之后我们上街去采买东西，路上的行人寥寥无几，偶有几个小孩被面无表情的家长拉着快步走过我们身边，乌鸦停在路边朝我们看着，基尔伯特一时兴起便走过去轰赶它们，那些鸦们一哄而散，我捂住耳朵不想听那些翅膀扑棱的声音。我们先去了肉铺，后又去买了蛋和奶，在杂货店里我想拿两盒避孕套，被基尔伯特嫌弃地放回了原处，他觉得我们用不着那玩意儿，我便随他去了，转头看起了牙膏。

“你最好拿两支牙刷，家里的那些都快秃了。”基尔伯特的声音从不远的罐头区飘来，我便抓了两把牙刷，随后蹭到他的身边。

“番茄汤罐头还是蘑菇汤罐头？”他用胳膊肘捅了捅我，我挠挠脸蹲下来和他一起看那些罐头。我不太懂厨房之类的东西，基尔伯特却很在行，最后他拿了一个番茄汤罐头，然后我们一起去结账。

回去的路上我们去洗衣店领了熨好的西装，他拎着那套衣服在我身上比划了一下，露出一个略带局促的笑容。这是为我第二天要去参加会议而准备的衣服，我们谁都没有说话，他垂下手开始往店外走去。明天的会议很重要，他和我都知道，他没有什么可说的，但是基尔伯特很不安，我能看出来，他在不自觉地咬他嘴上的皮。

“你总得在他们面前露下脸，你知道的吧？他们已经开始怀疑我了。”我叹口气，想要拍拍基尔伯特的肩膀以示鼓励，发现手上还提着刚刚从杂货店带出来的两大包东西。

“我知道，我知道。”他重复了短句，他真的很不安。我便闭上了嘴巴，本来还想说些什么，但是侧过脸去看到基尔伯特快要哭出来的表情的时候，我的万千话语就堵在了喉咙之中，多么肿胀，多么疼痛。我停下脚步，凑过去亲了一下基尔伯特的嘴唇，把沉浸在思考中的他吓得够呛，但是我心情却好了起来，我哼着走调的小曲，被他踢了一脚。

快要傍晚的时候我们去散步，去爬附近的小山坡，那里有个向日葵花田，但是知道的人却十分少，算是我们保有的一个小秘密。我们第一次一起在圣彼得堡见到的花田已经在二月革命中毁于一旦，幸好后来我又在莫斯科找到了一片。基尔伯特在头一回跟着我到来的时候厌恶的说了一句“真是去你妈的花海”，他很不耐烦，因为我凌晨四点就把他从床上拖了起来，就为了来这里看日出。他当时睡眼朦胧，骂了脏话，但是太阳的金光打在他的身上，我却觉得他好帅好帅。今天的他沉默不语，等爬到了山顶他又破天荒的说了这句话，我惊讶的看着他，他手抄在兜里背对着我站在前面，他这个样子真的好帅。然后他转过头来冲我笑笑，吻了我，将手伸进我的衣服里抚摸我，我被他亲得口干舌燥，踉跄之中我们一起摔倒在地上，他冲我笑，眉眼弯着，露出一口白牙。

“今天的白菜卷好吃吗？”基尔伯特突兀的问了这么一句话，当时的我正喘着气想要重新穿好我的衣服，我系纽扣的动作僵了一下，扭头去看他，他正从他的包中拿什么东西。基尔伯特示意我背过身去不要看他，说话的时候脸更红了，我对着他布满吻痕的赤裸的身体吹了个轻佻的口哨，这样子我都看过无数遍了怎么今天还要装作清纯的样子，却还是依他的话转过身去。我听过身后的悉悉索索的声音，像是在换衣服，我并不明白基尔伯特要做什么，便回答了他的上一个问题：“挺好的，我很喜欢吃。“我尽量让自己的口吻听起来真诚，而事实也的确是我真的很喜欢基尔伯特做的一切食物，他像个忙碌的厨娘一样喂饱了我饥饿的胃，也哺育着我空洞的心。

在听到他的指示之后我转过了身，随后张大嘴愣在原地，只能发出“哇哦“的赞叹。基尔伯特的这套衣服我没有见过，在几百年之间我见过他无数的样子却真的没有见过这样的。这是一件显得略微有些奇怪的神职人员的衣服，像是修女服一样，我从未见基尔伯特这样，呆愣在原地，他此时也看起来十分羞愧，脸上因为性事未褪去的红晕更显得情色起来。我就突然想起来了，过往的记忆重回脑海之中，我确实见过他穿这样的衣服，在我们仍是未长开的少年的时候，但只有为数不多的几次，他会说些祝福语这类的陈词滥调，我几乎快要将其忘却了。他拉了拉下摆，闭上了眼睛，他在我面前慢慢跪下，低头开始说起话来。我听见他用德语缓慢而痛苦地说着”我有罪“，像是在告解一般，他的表情和动作是这般虔诚而他的下身却流出精液，是我的精液，眼前的这个画面太过震撼而令我无法缓过呼吸。

我想我终身都会记得这个场景，会记得这一天，会将基尔伯特这个人刻进我的身体，我的骨血。

他做完祷告之后睁开眼看向我，他恳求我将他和我融为一体，他的嘴巴开开合合，用德语和俄语说着他多么爱我，说着他并不想在明天离开。他没有流泪，也并不哀伤，甚至毫无恐惧，我开始颤抖，我扶着基尔伯特的肩膀，不知道应该说点什么。我试着张嘴想要发出声音，但却无能为力。我又哭了起来，想到了白天的梦境，一遍又一遍喊着基尔伯特的名字，他回应着我，说他在，说他永远会在。他张开双臂把我抱进他的怀中，取代了我并不存在的母亲，他亲吻我，抚摸我，喊着我的乳名。我平静下来，看着他，基尔伯特是一个清纯又圣洁的圣女，他走下他的神坛，抛弃了他的神，要和我一起堕入地狱。

我吻他的发，吻他的眼，吻他的鼻子，吻他的唇，他的脖子这么洁白纤细，又这么脆弱，正缓慢地随着他平静的呼吸而起伏着，我便吻了下去。

“于是他便把我吃了，我们融为一体。“

基尔伯特在我的身体之中笑了起来，他透过我的眼睛看向他曾经的好友。


End file.
